Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a control method therefor, and a remote capturing system.
Description of the Related Art
In some known systems, an external device displays live-view images of a digital camera via wireless communication, and remote capturing can be performed from the external device with use of the digital camera (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-27338). In other known systems, a zoom operation of a digital camera can be remotely performed from an external apparatus when the digital camera has a non-interchangeable zoom lens.
Some lenses with a powered zoom function include a position detection unit that uses a linear encoder to detect the occurrence of missed steps of a stepper motor that drives a movable lens (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-41000).
Most of the zoom lenses used in interchangeable-lens cameras are manual zoom lenses. In the case of remote capturing with use of a digital camera having a manual zoom lens attached thereto, the angle of view cannot be remotely changed. One possible way to remotely change the angle of view of a manual zoom lens is to use an external apparatus (zoom adapter) that mechanically drives a console member (zoom ring) intended to change the angle of view of the manual zoom lens. However, in using such an external apparatus, for example, decision making by an apparatus that remotely controls a zoom position raises problems.